If They had Seen his Face
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: If Terra, Aqua, and Mickey had seen Vanitas' face. You might want to read A Little Bit of Light first, but you don't have to to get the story.


If They had Seen his Face

…

Terra

…

He watched the silver-haired little boy run by, closely followed by a friend-

Wait- he- that- the- what-

That little boy looked just like Vanitas, if he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ri- huff- Riku, wait- huff- up!"

"It's not my fault you're slow, Sora."

Sora… so that's what his name was…

He approached Riku. "Hey, can I talk to you a bit?"

Riku blinked his teal eyes. "Sure," he turned to Sora. "Wait here a moment, okay?"

The brunette nodded energetically, before starting on the small boat's ropes.

"So, your name's Riku, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about your friend?"

Riku's gaze immediately turned suspicious. "Why?"

"Don't worry. I just want to know, I know someone who looks just like him."

"Well, Sora's really friendly. He's really driven, he can accomplish pretty much anything he sets his mind too." He smirked. "Except beat me."

Terra smiled. "Go on."

"He can switch moods really fast, and he's gullible. He still believes that there's a whale corpse in the sunken ship." Riku smirked. "I told him that."

Terra chuckled; that was funny.

"He's kinda rebellious, like he only listens to adults when he wants to. Is that enough? 'Cause I'm not going in to his personal life." He looked over his shoulder as he said that, watching his friend, who was fidgeting impatiently.

Terra nodded. "Thanks, Riku. Just… keep your friend close and safe. Make sure he never gets lost in the dark; okay?"

Riku frowned, and then bobbed his head up and down. "Sure, but he always carries a flashlight anyway."

Terra almost laughed at this statement.

…

Aqua

…

Her breath caught in her throat; Vanitas was here. Or was it just someone who looked like Vanitas? It was to much of a coincidence. A younger brother…? No. Vanitas came from Ven.

Then who was this boy?

He was walking across the sand with another boy with silver hair; they were chatting contentedly.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

The small, innocent voice of 'Vanitas Jr.' As she'd dubbed him, cut through her reverie. She looked up to catch his brilliant blue orbs, and the aquamarine ones of his friend.

"Oh, no," she said, a bit too quickly. "I was just wondering what this place was called.

The silverette's lips pursed. "If you don't know where you are, doesn't that mean you're lost?"

"I know how to get back to where I came from, so I'm not lost. Yet."

The boy still seemed suspicious. She couldn't blame him; she would be feeling the same if their positions were reversed. Vanitas Jr. spoke up.

"Hey, are your from another world?"

How did this little boy know? This conversation wasn't going in the direction she pictured it at all. "…No…"

"If you say so. You don't look like you're from around here, though. Like the other person."

Aqua's eyes sharpened. "What other person?"

Nameless As Of Yet said, "He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, about your age. He kept on asking me about Sora." She would assume that Sora was Vanitas Jr.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't talk to me, he would only talk to Riku. Weird, huh? But that wasn't the guy I was talking about, Riku."

Aqua asked yet again, "What other person?"

Sora looked suspicious and excited. "He told me he was from another world! He also saved me from drowning!"

"Did you get his name?!"

Sora looked a little frightened by her intensity, shrinking against Riku, who glared at her. "Sora's been obsessing over a dream. He dozed off while hiding from going to bed. He had a dream about a weird guy who he's been really focused on."

"A dream…?" Dreams can be more important than they seem.

She stood up. "Thank you. I think I'll be going now."

Sora smiled cautiously, waving. "Bye-bye." Riku just narrowed his eyes, and continued walking down the beach, Sora at his side.

Aqua flew up on her Keyblade, looking down at the two boys. As they passed by a wooden bridge, Sora said something to Riku, and split off towards a bent-over tree. Riku continued walking towards the boat, periodically glancing at his friend.

Sora looked down into the water; he seemed to be considering something. And then he jumped into the water.

He flailed around in what Aqua recognized as a failing attempt to teach himself how to swim, and she started down towards him. Riku came running. Sora's head went under.

And then Aqua saw a flash of a darker, milky blue with two red specks on it appear near the Vanitas look-alike and drag him to shore. Sora coughed a few times, and started talking to the Unversed.

She caught only a bit: "Say thank you to him for me." And then it disappeared.

Riku arrived and immediately started fussing over Sora, who gripped his friend's hand tightly and huddled close, shivering. As they walked away, Aqua could swear she saw a pinkish tinge on the silverette's face.

She sped off, making a mental note to tell Master Yen Sid later.

…

Mickey

…

He gazed in shock at the Keyblade Wielder helping close Kingdom Hearts. Riku didn't seem suspicious… but why was he helping them? Especially with he, King Mickey, involved…?

Vanitas would never do it.

Anyway, he could sense the lingering darkness. Recent.

Every once in a while, the boy's eyes would flash yellow. Heartless yellow.

Or maybe this wasn't Vanitas…

Anyway, he'd be slow to trust this one. He'd warn Master Yen Sid, and keep a careful eye on this young Keyblade Wielder.

…

Yeah… I had fun writing this!

Hey, has anyone else noticed the little signs they keep on dropping that Sora's going to fall into darkness…? In KH1, he gets turned into a heartless, and turned back, but he might still be part heartless, at least until Roxas joins with him again. Organization XIII has taken a special interest in him, and since Xemnas is Xehanort's nobody, he's seen Vanitas' face! So he might remind him of Van. Roxas seems pretty light for a dark being, maybe he's not really Sora's darkness? Maybe he's Ventus? And, the AntiForm, he looks just like Van, is played by the same voice actor, Van's name is a play on Sora's, in DDD the Xehanorts keep on telling him that he's gone off the path of light, they try to make him into the XIII Seeker of Darkness, Riku has to rescue him from the darkness that is literally in his heart… and the 'darkness turns into light, and light fades into darkness' stuff… the darkness into light is AxeLea, I think, but light into darkness? Is that another hint that Sora'll fall into darkness?

Okay, rant over. I'd really like to see that. Oh, I forgot something! The shadow-Sora from KH1!

Thanks for reading, review!


End file.
